Two Vampires, a Human and Aro
by Twilight Fan Girls
Summary: After getting into a fight with Emmett, Rosalie's feeling a little down. What will the girls decide to do to cheer her up? GIRL'S NIGHT OUT of course!  UPDATE: A nice, new, long chapter has been added. Enjoy!
1. Girl's Night!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. NOTHING!**

**Alice POV**

"I can't believe you were doing it again!" I can hear Rosalie shouting at Emmett. Oh no. Not another one of their many pointless arguments.

"Why am I never enough? What did that woman have that I didn't?!"

"Oh come on, Rosalie. I've been with you for over 70 years. If I wanted to leave don't you think I would've left you by now? Stop being so insecure. I was just inspectin' the merchandise."

I shuddered and rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. Emmett was never really the sensitive type. Thank Carlisle that I have Jasper.

As Jasper walked past me, I quietly told him to go into the living room and diffuse the argument before it got out of hand and the whole living room got destroyed again, including Edward's stupid piano. I refuse to go into mourning – again- because the stupid thing got destroyed.

After Jasper's failed attempts to break up what looked like World War III, I decided it was time to intervene. I walked downstairs to find Rosalie pouting on the couch, looking thunderous while Emmett just looked sheepishly up at me when I appeared.

"Oh Rosalie, stop worrying about what Emmett does when you're not around. Trust me, he's done much worse…umm…I meant, how about a Girl's Night?"

Rosalie's face instantly lit up. "I'll call Bella…and you know who _you_ have to call!"

"Aro!!" We both squealed together in delight.

Edward came thundering down the stairs. "No, no, no, no, NO! There's no way in hell that you're inviting Aro! What about Bella? She hasn't been changed yet!"

I scoffed at him. "Don't worry, silly, all of us forget about simple things like work when it's Girl's Night!"

I ran over to my hot pink fluffy phonebook and picked it up. I whipped out my pink Razr and began dialling Aro's number. After the first few rings, Aro picked up.

"Aro darling!" I squealed!

"Alice, is that you? Hey girlfriend! How you been?!"

"Well, Emmett messed up again so we decided to have a Girl's Night. And guess who's tonight's V.I.V? YOU ARE!"

Aro gasped in delight. "Me? Really? Tonight's Very Important Vampire? I'll get the first plane over there. By then I'll have packed all the essentials like my manicure set, my Chip and Pepper jeans and my Coach bag. You KNOW I can't get anywhere without it. Who's daddy's favourite bag? YOU ARE!"

That's what I love about Aro. He's so hip with the trends.


	2. Aro's Arrival

**Bella POV**

I was dreaming of beautiful things. You really don't want to know what the beautiful things were. If Edward was here he would've screamed "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"When all of a sudden, I woke up to a crash. I sat up abruptly to find myself facing Edward, looking frantically around the room. He looked alarmed.

"Bella, we need to get you out of here!" Edward whispered.

"But why? What's wrong Edward?" I had never seen Edward looking so frightened except when…I gasped. "Edward…is Alice coming? I want to know the truth."

Edward didn't answer but picked me up and flung me onto his back. "We need to get you out of here."

We were almost at the window when…I saw it. You wouldn't think it was horrifying at first; you'd think I'd almost be relieved. But no. There, at the bottom of my window, I glimpsed Alice's head, smiling up at us. I heard a stream of profanities issuing from Edward's mouth.

"Now, now Edward," Alice said with a smile, as if she was scolding a small child. "There's no point in trying to hide her. I'll know exactly where she'll be. Now save us all some time and hand over the human.

"What if I don't want to?" Edward said quietly, with a shade of defiance crossing his face.

"Then we're just going to have to tell Bella about The Incident," Alice said in a voice thick with implications.

I watched as a look of horror appeared on Edward's face. "You wouldn't," he said, a low snarl building in his chest.

"Oh I would," Alice said with a smug look on her face. "Hey Bella, did you know…"

"NOOOO!" Edward screamed. "Sorry Bella," Edward muttered as he handed me to Alice. "If anything happens to her…" Edward's voice trailed off.

"YAY!" Squealed Alice. "Aro will be so thrilled!"

**Rosalie POV**

The door burst open, revealing Alice looking triumphant while holding Bella, who looked disheveled. Alice put Bella down, seizing her hand instead and dragged her into the middle of the living room. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" we chanted like 8-year-olds on crack who were jumping on a trampoline at six in the morning.

"What? I'm right here," Bella said, looking as grumpy and pissed off as she could at 5:30 on a Saturday morning.

"You're HERE Bella!!" I shrieked. I turned to Alice. "Hey Alice, guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"What Rosalie, what could it possibly be?" Alice answered bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Bella visibly paled, as she looked at us with horror.

"No. No, not again!" Bella cried.

"MAKE-OVER TIME!" Alice and I trilled, as we started to drag Bella up the stairs. Emmett looked up from his Nintendo DS. He quickly observed the scenario and smirked.

"Go easy on her girls," Emmett said, his voice shaking with laughter.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! No one cares about you or what you have to say!" I shouted at Emmett. His smirk vanished. "You're just telling us to be nice to her because you like her, don't you?! What does she have that I don't have besides a beating heart, a need for air and the ability to reproduce? What? WHAT IS IT?" I broke down into sobs as Alice and Bella coaxed me up the stairs.

After a good 10 minutes of verbally abusing Emmett, I was back in the mood to make-over Bella. I pulled out my hair-dryer, my straightener and my curling iron while Alice pulled out her "War-Kit" and we got down to business.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**Alice POV**

"Ta-da?" Rose said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know, this didn't go as well as I'd planned," I said, frowning at what appeared to be Bella's face. "Why didn't I see this coming?" Edward was walking past my room, when he did a double take a let out a cry of disgust.

"What have you done? What the hell did you do to my fiancé?" Edward gazed at Bella with a look of fear on his face. "Wait…that is Bella, right?"

"What's going on? What have you guys done?" Bella looked frightened and angry.

"Oh nothing Bella," replied Rose, as casually as she could possibly hope for.

"Oh sure, nothing much except you mutated my girlfriend into what looks like a cross-breed between Jacob and the scary clown from IT," Edward scoffed sarcastically.

"Okay Edward, that's enough comments from you," I said, waggling my finger at him. "Why don't you just go to your room and listen to your emo music on your stereo and mope around because you can't be with Bella today?"

Edward's face lit up. "Okay! Later Bella! Hope you look better soon."

"Yeah so um, Bella, why don't you go freshen up and take a shower?" Rosalie said enthusiastically. "Oh wait, I have to go cover up all the mirrors first." Rosalie and I accompanied Bella to the washroom when Esme walked by.

"Hello Bella! You're looking…nice today. What are you girls up to?" Esme inquired.

I let out a shriek. "ESME! You totally need to join us for our Girl's Night today!" Esme froze with a look of utter contempt and horror on her face.

"Umm, actually, it's alright Alice. I have other plans with Carlisle today because it's his, uh, day off." Esme was always terrible at lying.

"Actually, Esme, Carlisle's day off was yesterday," Rosalie pointed out. Esme began to walk off.

"Besides, I haven't forgotten the last Girl's Night," Esme said, as we all stopped and collectively cringed at the though of it.

Edward's distant voice screamed out, "I didn't need to be reminded of that you know!" Bella looked at us with curiosity.

"Sorry Bella, you don't need to know about that. We'll never tell you. Never!" Esme said, as she walked off. Soon after, we finally managed to wash off the hideous mask that was adorned on Bella, so she became vaguely back to normal.

"Hmm, I wonder where Aro is," Rosalie said, but her question was answered by the sound of screeching tired, the slamming of a car door and the sound of footsteps on gravel. A couple seconds later, my door opened with a bang and a flash of pink.

"ARO'S HERE!" Aro stood in the doorway, looking positively radiant. Rosalie and I ran over to Aro and began to squeal while jumping up and down in his midst. "You know what this calls for girls," Aro said suggestively.

"SHOPPING!"


	3. Shopping from Hell: Part 1!

**Bella POV**

We had all piled into Alice's 911 Turbo Porsche that Edward had finally gotten around to purchasing for her. Alice and Rosalie had decided to head to the infamously large mall in Seattle. Alice was driving with Rosalie riding shotgun, which left me trapped with Aro in the back.

"SO. Bella," Aro turned on me, sending a powerful yet subtle scent of fresh-cut roses and lilies towards me. "Uh-oh, somebody's looking a little tense. That won't help the worry lines now will it?" Aro fingered my forehead. "We wouldn't want that now, would we? Your face should be as nice and smooth as possible for when you turn into a vampire. We wouldn't want some worry lines marring your pretty face for all of eternity now, would we?"

"Aro, I thought we said we wouldn't discuss Bella's future during Girl's Night," Alice said disapprovingly. "That's business. Business stays at home."

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetie," Aro apologized. "I feel so bad…I should know, I enforced that rule too!" Aro started dry-sobbing. I can't believe Alice and Rosalie actually invited this guy. First of all, he's pretty queer. And second of all, he has worse mood swings than me when I'm PMS-ing. (Trust me, that's pretty bad. Jasper doesn't let me come near the house for a week or two).

"Oh, Aro darling, don't dry-sob," Rosalie wailed. "Your eyes will get all gross and red and everyone will shun you! This world is a very superficial one, isn't that right Bella?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I turned on Rosalie, but instead it was Aro that answered.

"Sweetie, please. We all know you went for Edward just because of how gorgeous he is," Aro said smugly. I was infuriated. How could they think that? Sure, he was only the most gorgeous man in existence. But why did that mean I only went for him because of how hot he was?

"I love Edward for Edward!" I said truthfully.

"Okay honey, keep telling yourself that. We believe you," Aro said, exchanging a look with Alice and Rosalie. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Rosalie POV**

We pulled up into the first parking space available, cutting off some guy who was trying to get that very spot. As he started to curse at us, we laughed at his insolence unworthiness. Alice rolled down the window and shouted, "Hey Bub, too slow!" The man instantly stopped shouting and stared shamelessly at Alice and I. Aro felt that he needed to give the man some beauty tips and said, "You know, you should really use tinted moisturizer. It would emphasis your cheekbones more and take away the focus on your crow's feet." The man looked at Aro disgustedly and drove off.

We all flounced out of the car with dignity and grace. All except for Bella, that is, who tumbled out and landed on her face on the hard pavement. "Ooooh, Bella, that's going to leave a mark!" I giggled as I watched her straighten up and scowl. Alice and I were arm-in-arm with Aro while Bella trailed behind. We walked through the parking lot and straight to the mall entrance.

"Our Kingdom awaits, ladies!" Aro trilled.

**Aro POV**

As I bounced along with my best gal pals (and Bella), I couldn't help but notice the beautiful humans of America. _Oooh, that girl has FABULOUS hair. I absolutely adore her highlights. I wonder what conditioner she uses? _I turned my head the other way when I spotted another lovely female. _Her legs, her gorgeous legs! So long and tan and lean! She would be delicious. No. No. I must resist, for Carlisle. Mmmmm. Carlisle. No, no change the topic, change the topic! I'm so glad Edward isn't here. It'd be so awkward if he heard that. _I moved on, and my wandering eyes fell upon a gorgeous male specimen. _Check out that butt! I've never seen one that luscious in all my centuries of living! Imagine what that butt would look like without those pants laying over my knees, with my hand about to smack it!_

**Author's note: Sorry guys. This is becoming a little too M Rated. Back to Alice's POV, to save your own uncorrupted youthfulness. **

**Alice POV**

I walked along blissfully, my arms linked with Aro's and Rosalie's, when I stopped and let out a squeal of excitement as the sign suddenly registered in my brain. "Holy Abercrombie and Fitch, girls. Chanel's having a 2-for-1 sale!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, breaking free from Rosalie and Aro so I could dash to the little boutique. "Rosalie! Grab Bella! She's going to try to bolt!" We all ran happily inside, except for Bella, who was dragged against her will.

After two hours of playing Barbie with Bella (which was a game that Aro thoroughly enjoyed), I managed to find an awesome skimpy yet sexy black dress that I could totally use on Jasper. Rose found a très skimpy lingerie set that could barely qualify as any sort of cloth-like material which she planned on using to get back at Emmett. Bella looked thoroughly disgusted with us and chose to lurk in the back corner. "Come on Bella!" Rosalie said excitedly, holding out an exact copy of the lingerie set she had purchased, except in royal blue. "You know Edward would LOVE it. And it's in blue. He likes that colour on you best."

"You know darling, I quite agree. That would look gorgeous on you. I can see it now…" Aro said, eyeing Bella, who cringed.

"Now, now," I said. "No hitting on Bella, that's Edward's job!" Bella snarled and rejected the lingerie. All she had purchased was a clear lip gloss, which I picked out for her. I was giving the store one final glance when I spotted it across from the shop. It was mine and Jasper's favourite store. Rosalie followed my gaze and gave me an understanding smirk.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said. "It's time to go to Victoria's Secret!"

"Oh my Carlisle, I love that store!" Aro shouted as he pranced along. It was time for round two.


	4. Shopping From Hell: Part 2!

**Alice POV**

After we finished up looking for Chanel couture, Rose turned to Bella. "Hey Bella, it's time to go to Victoria's Secret!"

"Oh my Carlisle, I love that store!" Aro shouted as he pranced along. It was time for round two.

**Bella POV**

Alice seized me hand. Dread began to flood my insides as I glanced over at Alice's favourite shop. Trying on undergarments in front of a perverted, creepy, old man? I don't think so. Before Alice could drag me towards hell, I grabbed her wrist and desperately tried to spin her around to face me. That didn't work so well, and I nearly toppled over. Regardless, Alice somewhat felt my fruitless struggling and turned. "I don't even do this when it's just you, me and Rosalie, let alone when Aro is here," I whispered to Alice.

"But Bella," Alice whined. "Aro gives the best advice. He's even better than Rosalie." I sighed and gave up as Alice began to happily frolic to Victoria's Secret.

**Rosalie POV**

We arrived into the sparkly, glittering heaven that was Victoria's Secret. As soon as we got in, Aro squealed and ran excitedly over to the new fall collection. He fingered all the different types of fabrics, with a happy gleam in his eye. All of a sudden, his face scrunched up in disgust as his perfectly manicured fingers felt the cotton. "Cotton is NOT lingerie fabric. Why would they put _cotton _in the intimate apparel? Cotton is icky and gross and gives all the other fabrics wrong ideas!" Aro picked up the offensive cotton and flung it across the store. He suddenly developed heat vision and burned the unworthy cotton to a crisp.

"Wow, Aro, that was awesome!" I exclaimed, as Bella looked downright frightened. "Where did you learn that?!"

"Oh you know. It was just something I picked up in Paris when I was meeting my man-friend," he waved his hand dismissively. "OOOH, look at this!" Aro shrieked, flying across the store. He picked up the raciest set of lingerie I have ever seen (and I have seen a lot, considering Emmett's my husband). "Bella, darling, this would go fabulously with your colouring." Aro held up the lingerie for Bella to see.

"What?" She said blankly, not comprehending what Aro was saying.

"You heard me. Now be a dear and go try it on," Aro said sharply. Bella threw a terrified glance towards Alice, and I had trouble stifling my giggles. It wasn't the best idea to laugh at Bella just yet, as we had finally started to become friends.

"No!" Bella said, cringing.

"Now honey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Aro said, looking stern.

"What's the hard way?" Bella asked defiantly. Alice shook her head. Bella should NOT have asked that question.

Aro signed. "You know, Felix has been dying to have the chance to wrestle a pair of these onto you. I could have him down here in a minute." Bella paled, needing no more persuasion. "That's what I though. We wouldn't want little Eddie to get upset now, would we?" We all followed Bella to the fitting rooms. After a couple of minutes of her struggling, Bella informed us that she had the lingerie on. "Okay Bella, time t come out and show the girls," Aro trilled.

"I don't want to," Bella murmured.

"Oh come on, Bella, don't be a baby. Come out and show us," Alice signed. I just sat there and smiled. Aro gave Bella the Felix threat again, until Bella finally emerged. Aro whipped out a Polaroid camera and snapped a couple of pictures.

"What was that for??" Bella screamed, blushing furiously.

"Of course, silly, it's for Edward! You know, for his picture wall," Aro responded. A couple of silent seconds passed.

"Edward's picture wall?" Bella choked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah," I piped up. "In the back of his closet."

"You know, the one with pictures of you plastered everywhere? In half of them you aren't even looking, as if you didn't even know he was taking them! IT would be stalkerishly creepy if it wasn't so cute," Alice said. Bella simply looked flabbergasted. "Whoops guess you didn't know!"

"Hmm, then I wonder if she knows about Edward's Facebook page, where NOTHING is kept a secret for the whole world. There are tons of albums dedicated to you, Bella," I said. Bella looked mortified to the point of passing out. What did I say?

After another hour of frantic shopping (Alice mysteriously disappearing and showing up half an hour later with a costume bag), we left, feeling quite proud and satisfied. We spent another three hours in Coach, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Burberry, Oscar de la Renta and various other designer boutiques and decided it was time to head home.

**Alice POV**

We walked towards my baby, my beautiful yellow baby, laden with bags. Aro dropped all of his and suddenly squealed, "Time for Coco's num-nums!" Bella threw me a confused look and I smiled at her. Aro rummaged through his Coach bag, cooing, "Coco! Come out baby! Mommy has num-nums!" His searching soon became more frantic. "Coco? COCO!"

Oh crap. Aro forgot Coco.


	5. Oh no, where's Coco?

**Rosalie POV**

Coco? Yes, I love Coco! I'll have to ask EmmyBear to get me a Coco of my own. It's name can be Coco II! I looked on as Aro searched for Coco while cooing, "Coco, baby, come out! Mommy has num-nums!" His search became more frantic. "Coco? COCO!" Could it be? Aro misplaced Coco!

"NOOOOOO!" Aro wailed, throwing his head back and pointing to the heavens accusingly. "Not Coco, anything but Coco! You just had to screw me over twice didn't you? Didn't you?" Aro began to dry sob as he hyperventilated, crumpling to the floor and waving his hands around frantically. Alice glided over to Aro and put her arms around his shoulders to soothe him.

"Who's Coco?" Bella whispered to me, her eyes still glued on Aro with an alarmed expression.

"Oh come on, Bella, you can be so clueless sometimes!" I whispered irritably back. "This is not the time for dumb questions, but I'll answer your inquiry in hopes that you just misplaced the information," I said to Bella as she gave me a blank look.

"Coco is Aro's pet iguana, duh! He's the most important thing in Aro's life and goes everywhere with him. Except for of course, when he gets fed. Aro doesn't want Coco to think badly of him, especially when he's feeding. It can get quite out of hand."

Bella looked disgusted. "Oh of course, how could I forget? All this fuss over a stupid iguana," Bella added under her breath. I looked at her in complete and utter shock. How could she talk about Coco like that? Luckily for her, Aro was too busy dry-sobbing to notice. Suddenly, Aro looked up, hope shining in his bright eyes. He crawled over to his Coach bag and began to pull out item after item.

Kleenex…lipstick…translucent powder, all began to pile up beside him. Why he needed Kleenex, I just won't ask. Q-tips…eye-liner…eye-shadow…mascara. Item after item after item piled up. When he finally neared the bottom, he pulled out a small, fragrant bottle – his favourite perfume: **Miss Dior Chérie ****– **and let out a triumphant squeal of delight. In his hand he was waving around a cell phone, a hot pink Motorola Razr, much like Alice's though with significant differences. Aro's cell phone was adorned with diamonds and Swarovski crystals, with his name delicately spelled out with the crystals. He flipped open his cell phone, scrolling through his many contacts, when finally, he found what he was looking for.

Aro sat impatiently, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. "Hello?" I recognized the apathy at once. It was Jane! All of a sudden, she started giggling and I heard a whack. "No Demetri, I'm on the phone. Stop that!" She let out another shrill giggle. Aro cleared his throat.

"Hello Jane, dear one," Aro said loudly and pointedly. I heard a sharp inhale on the other end.

"Master! Hello Master!" Jane said softly. I heard a gruff male voice in the background.

"Oh shit." It was Demetri. Figures, that man-whore! Aro giggled while holding back his dry sobs.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you and Demetri can play your kinky little games in a little bit. First, I need your assistance. I am assigning you with a very difficult and important task," Aro said.

"Yes Master?" Jane said shrilly. Aro could not hold back the dry sobs any longer.

"I forgot Coco!"

"Oh crap," Jane muttered. "Don't fret, Master, I know exactly where Coco is. Felix took him out for his morning walk and I took him out for his mid-morning sunbathe." I'm sure Jane was thrilled about that.

"Okay, darling, it's your task to get him over to me," Aro sighed.

"Of course, Master. I'll get him shipped over as soon as possible!" Aro's eyes bulged as he heard Jane say that.

"No! Why would you even suggest that about my little angel? What wrong has Coco ever, ever done to you? How could you suggest leaving Coco with those strangers? No. You know Coco, he's very insecure about being around strange people! You will bring him over here yourself! Understand?"

"Yes Master," Jane gasped.

"SO. Here's the plan," Aro said. "You're going to go to Marcus, and tell him that Aro is in desperate need of his private jet. You're going to fly his private jet over here to the Cullen's house and then you will reunite my Coco with me. Oh and bring Coco in his pink carrier. You know, the one with the royal blue pillow? That's his favourite. Since he's been away from mommy for so long, we want him to be happy!" Aro perked up.

"Yes Master, I'll be right on that," Jane replied.

"Oh and Jane? Before you go, I want to talk to Coco," Aro said desperately. There were some rustling noises, and Aro soon began to coo, "Coco baby! Oh it's mommy here for Coco! Mommy is going to have you in his arms as soon as possible, baby. Auntie Jane's going to fly you over! Isn't that nice? I love you baby. OOOH, I know you love mommy too! I'll see you in a couple of hours, sweetie," and with that, Aro hung up. He flipped his phone shut and let out a sigh. "Oh, I feel so much more relieved now that I know my baby's coming over."

**Bella POV**

Aro looked a lot more content as he jumped into the Porsche as we drove home. "Well, I'm satisfied with my purchases," Aro said happily. "Are_ you_, Bella?" I glared at Aro.

"Umm, I guess. I didn't buy much. But it's better that way," I replied.

"Once we get home, we should try on what we bought and have a fashion show for everyone!" Aro sang. "I also got a little something for you and Edward…" Aro hinted, giggling.

"What?" I asked blankly. There were just too many surprises today.

"Oh, you'll find out when we get home!" I could feel my fear and panic building as we got closer and closer to the Cullen house. Once we arrived and threw down our packages, Alice screamed out, in the general direction of Edward's room.

"You have her for twenty minutes! I suggest you feed her in that time!" Edward was by my side immediately.

"Oh yes, and before you go, you two, I have a little present for you!" Aro said, hunting through his beloved bag and pulling out a wrapped gift. "I would highly recommend you two open it together in Edward's room!" I took the package reluctantly as Edward gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, and we walked up the stairs. Once we reached Edward's room, he pulled me down onto his bed with him.

"So," Edward said, conversationally. "Let's check out that package, shall we?" I shrugged again. I didn't know what the hell it was.

"Why not?" I began to tear at the package, ripping off the gold coloured paper. It revealed a box. A box with a logo. A logo that stopped my heart. He didn't. "No," I gasped, looking at the box. Edward gave me another questioning look and reached to open the box. I grabbed his arm. "No, don't open it. I swear, do NOT open that box!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Edward asked me, his eyes smouldering with humour.

"Just don't!" I screeched. "Aro has a sick sense of humour."

"Well now, I think I will open the box," Edward said, ignoring my last comment. He took off the lid and we gazed down at what was nestled in between the tissue paper. Edward looked at it, then looked back at me. He looked back at the gift, then at my face once again. This pattern continued for a couple more minutes, as I grew more and more mortified. "Bella," Edward asked me in a strangled voice. "What is this?" Edward reached into the box and pulled out a picture. A Polaroid picture. I felt all the colour drain from my face. It was the picture that Aro had taken in Victoria's Secret. Nestled underneath the picture was the exact same "outfit" I was wearing in the picture. And on top of the "outfit" was a note from Aro, saying:

I know you kids will enjoy this. Have fun, dears!

"Well," Edward said, looking at anything but me. "This is awkward." All of a sudden, we heard Alice's voice shout up at us, "Edward! Your twenty minutes are over!" Saved by Alice! I ran out of the room as fast as I could, thankfully, without tripping on anything along the way.

**Edward POV**

As Bella sprinted out of the room in clear embarrassment, I looked back at her picture and Aro's little gift. I smirked to myself. _This one's a keeper! Another picture for the picture wall!_ I went over to my picture wall at the back of my closet. I took down my once-favourite picture of Bella from the Prom and replaced it with my shiny, new Polaroid picture, courtesy of Aro. I guess Aro wasn't such a bad guy after all. I stepped back from my wall plastered with pictures of Bella. I looked at all my pictures and thought to myself, _hmm, I'm going to have to use the other wall_.

**Alice POV**

Bella ran into the sitting room, nearly tumbling over the stairs, and gave Aro a dirty look. "Hmm," I said, smirking to the others. "Guess she liked the gift." Aro and Rosalie had a fit of giggles. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Aro jumped up.

"That must be Jane!" He squealed in excitement. I ran for the door and yanked it open. There stood Jane, in the torrential downpour, soaked to the bone. She was holding Coco who was wearing his new hot pink bow which had been freshly plumped. Coco was sitting on his royal blue pillow, adorned with hot pink tassels at the corners. He was perfectly dry due to the little umbrella Jane was holding above him.

"COCO!" Aro screamed, running towards the door.


	6. Greedy Coco

**Bella POV**

I watched in amusement as Aro slammed into Alice. "Coco!" He wailed as he grabbed the pillow out of Jane's hand. "Oooh, mommy missed you so much! Jane? Where's his carrier?" Aro snapped at Jane. Jane ran back to the jet, which was parked right in the driveway. She came back holding a hot pink carrier and a matching roll-along suitcase. Aro jumped up and down with GLEEEE! "Oh you're fabulous, Jane, dear," Aro simpered. "I didn't even have to tell you to bring along his wardrobe." Aro turned to us. "Now Coco can be in the fashion show too!" At that point, Jasper walked down the stairs, saw Aro fondling Coco and shot him a look of disgust. He turned around and walked right back up the stairs.

I looked over to Alice and asked, "Why is Coco an iguana? Why not a cute, fluffy, puppy?" Alice looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella, you're so naïve it's cute," she replied. "Though isn't it obvious? Coco's cold-blooded, which stops the temptation of eating him." Oh. I guess that was true. We walked over to the lizard who was lounging on the pillow. If you stared at it long enough, with your head tilted while squinting, it could be cute.

Aro opened his Coach bag and pulled out a bag of lizard treats. Coco lazily turned his head slightly towards Aro, looking vaguely interested in him. Aro walked up to Coco and rubbed his nose against his face. "My baby's so active, isn't he? A lot more active than a _normal_ lizard." Aro opened the bag of treats and squealed, "Num-nums for Coco!" Aro pulled out a little food dish and set it in front of the lizard. He neatly arranged the "num-nums" into a pyramid. He pulled out a second dish and a bottle of very expensive looking water in a frosted bottle sparkling with Swarovski crystals and poured some into the dish.

I turned to Alice with a questioning look about the overly-pricey looking water. She turned to me and mouthed "Bling H2O". Figures.

"Eat, my precious, eat." Aro cooed softly, stroking Coco on his small back. After the lengthy process of feeding Coco, we all trooped back to Alice's room. As we entered the room, Coco vaguely turned his head towards the largest couch. Aro ran into the room and placed Coco there. "This is Coco's chair," he said. "He likes it best." Rosalie shot a dirty look at Coco and settled herself into an armchair. Wow. Coco's such a hassel.

**Rosalie POV**

Stupid Coco. He didn't need all that room! Since when did Coco become so greedy? Since he became fat! Look at that pudge hanging everywhere! Ew. I don't want a Coco anymore! Alice walked over to her DVD player and popped in _Legally Blonde 2_. Aro clapped his hands with joy.

"Ooooh, Coco and I love this one, don't we, baby?" Aro turned eagerly towards Coco, waiting for a response. Coco did nothing. Aro turned away, looking slightly put-down but put on a smile shortly afterwards and pretended nothing happened. Alice sat down on theh floor beside Bella.

"Let's plan the fashion show!" So we sat there for a couple of hours mapping out the perfect fashion show. Bella protested and refused to take part of it, but I could handle her. I winked at Alice and Aro (ignoring Coco) and they got my hint. Once we finished, Aro jumped up and ran to Coco's suitcase.

"It's time for Coco's sunbathe!" Aro shrieked. He pulled out a heat lamp and a pair of incredibly tiny Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses in a shade of hot pink. Aro turned to us knowingly and said, "Custom made!" After carefully placing Coco under his heat lamp with his sunglasses securely on, Aro turned away from the lizard. "Okay! Let's get this fashion show on the road!" We still had to rearrange the living room and turn it into a runway.

"Bella, you stay here," I said to Bella. "We can go set it up in seconds. You'll just slow us down!" Bella looked offended. Well, I didn't really care, but Alice patted her head on the way out of the door.

"Take care of Coco, darling!" Aro called out. Oh Aro. That was a bad call on your end.

**Bella**** POV**

As Alice, Rosalie and Aro filed out of the room, I slowly turned to Coco and gave him a dirty look. I could've sworn I heard a small hiss escape from his lips. His head was moving around fast enough now as he turned to me and stared at me right in the eye. I looked over to his food dish and saw that one of the treats was gone. Hmm…maybe I should go fill it up again. I walked over to the bag of num-nums and started to pull out some more as I took a spot beside the lizard. Coco really _did_ hiss angrily and quickly crawled over to me and stuck his perfectly manicured teeth into my wrist, leaving nothing but a bruise and the beginnings of a swollen wrist. Thank Carlisle there was no blood and thank Aro for making Coco's teeth too delicate. "Ow!" I yelled out, a little too late. "Look what you did, you stupid reptile!" I scolded as I lightly tapped him on the head as some form of punishment. I was scared to his him anymore than that.

Suddenly, Coco began to wheeze heavily and make odd gasping and gagging noises. I panicked as I tried to figure out what was wrong. Did he choke? No, he couldn't have, he didn't eat any num-nums! Was he choking on his saliva? I wasn't sure…oh no! Was it my fault? Was Coco to delicate to hit? I looked at the door and then I looked back at the wheezing Coco. "Aro?" I called out tentively. Nothing happened. Looks like I had to take matters into my own hands now.

**Alice POV**

Rosalie, Aro and I flew downstairs and got to work. I pulled out silk lace curtains in vibrant shades of hot pink and lime green, in honour of Coco. I strung the curtains around the room within minutes, as Rosalie trailed behind me putting up large royal blue bows. Aro took one look at the decorations and cringed. "Lime green?" he said in a disgusted tone. "That's _so_ tacky."

"But Aro," I said. "It's in the honour of Coco." Aro's face softened.

"Oh, well in that case, all is well. Carry on ladies," he said as he began to set up a large, black runway. He made it go straight down the room and added a large circular podium at the end of the runway. "That's where we pose," he said, flitting his hands in the air. We all grabbed large leather armchairs and sset them up around the runway. We were done already, and it had only been five minutes. As we stood back to admire our work, Bella came sprinting down the stairs. She was holding Coco on his little pillow, and he looked like he was suffocating.

Aro shrieked a heart-wrenching shriek. "Oh my, baby, my baby! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU WHORE?" Aro flew towards Bella, seizing Coco and slapping her as hard as he could without breaking her face. The force made Bella trip on her own feet and fall backwards onto the stairs. I heard a faint snapping noise. I was shocked and stood there with my eyes wide. Rosalie looked ready to burst out laughing any second but was trying hard to contain her laughter. I didn't know who to side with!

I ran over to Bella, making my decision. "Bella! Are you okay?" I pulled her up onto her feet and draped my arm around her waist. Her face was red, and it _wasn't_ because she was blushing this time.

"DON'T TALK TO THAT WHORE!" Aro screamed, looking derranged. "Look at what she's done to him! My precious! My precious!" Rosalie tilted her head thoughtfully and surprisingly said,

"It looks like he's having an asthma attack." Aro gasped and dry sobbed hysterically, looking ready to pass out.

**Rosalie POV**

"Save him! Somebody…please save him." Aro drew a great rattling breath and collapsed on the floor, dropping Coco. I quickly grabbed the lizard before he hit the floor. I scowled and stared down at him. I only saved the greedy beast because I could never get into an argument with Aro. That would spark a war, and would lead to depression. I loved Aro too much. I ran to Emmett's washroom and began digging through his cabinet to find what I was looking for. Emmett appeared in the doorway and watched my frantic searching. I finally managed to p ull out a small, blue inhaler.

Quickly, I stuffed it in Coco's mouth, pushing the little button. Coco heaved and pulled in the medicine, his coughing and wheezing coming to a halt. Bella and Alice appeared in the doorway with Emmett as well, watching me save the fat –no obese- lizard. Coco soon began to breathe normally. Everyone cheered.

Suddenly Emmett's face fell. "Oh good job, Rosalie. Now everyone knows I have asthma!" He stomped away. Jasper's voice called out, 

"Really? Vampires can have asthma? You should look into that, Carlisle."

"I already did son," Carlisle called back.

"You always have to do everything first, don't you?" Jasper dry sobbed and ran into the study, slamming the door behind him. Oh great. Looks like Bella must be PMS-ing again.

**Carlisle POV**

I watched in amusement as my children (and Bella) were gathered around a fat-looking green lizard. Rosalie turned to the group and said, "What about Aro? Shouldn't we go help him?" They ran to where Aro was passed out and Alice shouted to me on her way out,

"You better come too, Carlisle." I sighed, cringed, and then followed. Once I got downstairs, I spotted Aro, lying dramatically on the floor. I walked closer to Aro, cautiously as I knew he would wake up once he smelt me. I was right. Aro stirred and sat up feebly. He draped his arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. I tried to pull away, but he held on for dear life.

"Oh my saviour," he sighed, with a purr in his voice. One of his fingers began to work their way up my chest and I struggled fruitlessly to get away. "You know, I might not be able to get back up the stairs. I need a big, strong man to carry me up," he said softly, giving me what he thought was a seductive smile.

"Lucky for me, um, I mean you, that Alice is 100 times stronger than a man. She can help you," I said, giving Alice a grateful look as she pryed Aro from me.

**Alice POV**

I helped Aro up the stairs with Rosalie and Bella behind me. Once I got Aro settled on my couch, Rosalie placed coco beside him. "COCO! You're alright!" He kissed the lizard repeatedly. He looked up with shining eyes. "Now that everyones okay, let's get this fashion show on the road!"


End file.
